Time to Speak Now
by peskygirl4life
Summary: "Gary's getting married to that brat named Dawn and I can't let that happen!" I told myself, but what can I do? It looks like I'm gonna crash this wedding to find out. Based on the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. Leaf's POV. Oldrivalshipping! OCC-ness!


**Me: Hey! *~Gasp~* Peskygirl4life writing another Pokemon one-shot! A miracle!**

**Drew: Woopty Freakin' Doo.**

**May: Be nice!**

**Me: Hey, what are you doing here?**

**May: Isn't the story about us? Like they usually are?**

**Me: Nope! Sorry!**

**Drew: Say what?**

**Me: This story contains Contestshipping, but it's mainly Oldrivalshipping! Yeah!**

**May and Drew:...**

**Me: Man, don't you guys feel stupid! Now, where are the stars of the show?**

**Drew: *~Flips hair~* Ohh, they're being chased by ravenous fan-girls and -boys.**

**Me: Darn! Well, it looks like I'm going to have to torture them another day.**

**May: Well, I'm gonna do the disclaimer! Peskygirl4life doesn't own Pokemon, the characters (except for Rose, Susie, Lavender, Samuel, Ever, Destiny and Blue) the song Speak Now. If she did, the world will come to an end!**

**Me: I'm not as evil as you make me!**

**Drew: Yeah yeah, sure.**

**Me:Whatever, On With The Show!**

* * *

_(Based on my new favorite song, Speak Now By: Taylor Swift! =D) Please Don't read if you hate Oldrivalshipping and Love Caliviershipping and Ikarishipping. I'm an Ikarishipper at heart, but I had to make Dawn the enemy. please don't hate me! _

* * *

_***~Leaf's POV~***_

I'm not the kind of girl that would be rudely barging in on a wedding, but Gary's not the kind of boy who would be marring the wrong girl.

'Who is this girl?' you ask. None other than Dawn Berlitz. She's annoying, spoiled, and she even cheated on Gary with Paul! I mean c'mon! Yet, Gary is still gonna marry her.

'What a shame.' I thought to myself.

Anyway, the wedding is today. I sneaked my way into the church and saw his friends. Ash Ketchum, who is the Best Man, Drew Hayden, and... Paul Shinji?

'Well, good to know they're friends.' I kept on thinking.

Over to the left is Dawn's snotty family, all dressed in pastel. Her mom, Johanna, her dad, Mike, her younger sister and brides maid, Runo, and her older brother, Siax **(Me: OMG! Imagine that!)**. Siax scares me at times.

Then, I heard faint scream inside a room.

"Sorry, Dawn! It won't happen again!" a brunette yelled.

"Yeah, you better be sorry!" Dawn yelled back.

I saw the brunette's face, it was May Maple. My sister and one of my best friends. She seems to be crying and then I saw it. Dawn's dress was ripped, and for the better, too. She looked like a big, no HUGE, cupcake.

"I-I can fix it if you want." May pleaded.

"NO! I'll have Misty do it. At least she's not as clumsy as YOU! I don't even know why I made you my brides maid! Now I'm glad Misty is the Maid Of Honor!" Dawn practically screamed like a mad man.

I saw Dawn leave at the back of the door, and May went down on her knees and started crying her eyes out. This was not what Gary signed up for. He wanted to marry a beautiful, sweet girl. Not a snotty, spoiled, little brat.

Anyway, I had two options in front of me. I either go and hurt Dawn the way she hurt May, or go comfort May. I decided to go comfort her. I was about to walk in when I heard a familiar voice.

"Leaf?" Ash practically screamed out loud. I covered my face and went towards the boys.

"Shut it, Ash!" I whispered. Then, I gave a grave look at Drew.

I gave a deep sigh and said, "You better go see May. She's in more pain than you'll ever know."

Drew and May may not be dating, but they love each-other even if they don't show it. Drew was about to counter, but I gave him that look and he knew not to question. He left to the room.

After he left, I began to loose myself in a daydream.

* * *

_***~Leaf's Daydream~***_

_I'm standing in front of the sea of people who thought Gary Oak was gonna marry Dawn Berlitz. I kept my eyes on Gary while everybody looked at me, either giving me a surprised glance, a death glare, or a Thank-Gosh-You-Saved-Gary look._

_I then said without fear, "Don't say yes, runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, Gary."_

_Then, the Preacher and Gary said, "Speak Now."_

_***~Daydream Ends~***_

* * *

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard someone saying my name.

"Leaf? LEAF!" Ash and Paul yelled.

I snapped out of it and said back, "I told you to shut it! I can't be seen!"

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked cautiously.

"It means the Oh-So Lovely Dawn Berlitz didn't invite me to this wedding." I retorted.

Paul gave me a look of wonder while Ash gave me a shocked look.

"Dawn has security everywhere, how did you even manage to sneak in here?" Ash asked me.

I gave a smirk and said, "I used to be a con-artist, remember? I stole my first Pokemon from Professor Oak and sold fake items to your older brother, Red. A couple of guards isn't a problem."

Paul then nodded his head in approval while Ash just rolled his eyes at me. Then, came out Drew and May, holding hands.

When May saw me, she ran and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Nice... to see you too... May." I managed to choke out.

She gave me one of her warm smiles and said, "What, I can't hug my sister?"

Our small group laughed and then our blunt Ash said, "So, you guys are dating now?"

May blushed hard and Drew rolled his eyes and said, "No Ash, We're Married."

I took a lot of will power not to laugh at Ash's astonished face. He then said, "And you didn't invite me to your wedding! What kinda friend are you!"

Paul rolled his eyes and smacked Ash upside the head. He then replied with, "Sarcasm is waisted on people like you, Ash. They're dating."

I gave Paul a look and said, "Why kill the fun, Paul?"

He gave me one of his rare smile and said, "'Cause it's fun, and because Red-Head is about to come and yell at May and Drew because of what Ash told her.."

I looked around and behold! Misty came along.

"What about Red-Head, Paul? Ohh, and Hey Leaf" Misty said, partly yo me, partly to Paul.

"Nothing that concerns you, however, why don't you ask May and Drew how their day is going." Paul replied, giving a smirk to the blushing couple.

After telling Misty about the new couple and Misty going crazy happy, she said, "OK guys, wedding is gonna start in about five more minutes. Time to get in your positions."

Everybody except Paul rushed to their positions. He gave me a sad look and said, "Why exactly are you here?"

I gave him a determined look and said, "I'm here because I want to tell Gary something that's been bothering me."

Paul just kept on staring at me until he finally said, "You love Gary the same way I love Dawn. I'm surprised she invited me and not you. You may not show it, but them getting married gives you lots of pain, just like it does to me."

I just wanted to start crying, this was a first in a long time Paul was this comforting. I told him, "Are you going to fight for Dawn?"

He shook his head and gave me a sad smile, "It's not worth the struggle anymore. She used me when Gary had mixed feelings about her, and about you. Gary wanted to end the relationship to be with you, Leaf. However, when Dawn used me for her selfish little reasons, Gary's mind became clouded up and is now easily convinced and used by Dawn. My love for her may not be over, but I know that I could find someone better. You just go and fight for what _you_ want Leaf. You have my support."

I let a tear go down my face and gave Paul a big hug. I knew he was surprised and maybe blushing, but he put his arms around me and squeezed me. We then let go and I told him, "You're the best, Paul. Whoever you fall in love with will be one lucky girl."

He then departed to where he needed to be. I decided to walked around, making sure nobody recognized me. I heard some of Dawn's friends and family talking about her and Gary.

"They are going to be such a wonderful couple." Dawn's friend, Kenny I think, said.

"Can't wait until they have kids!" Runo yelled.

"It won't be long now, sweetie." Johannah replied.

I started to get a sick feeling in my stomach. The thought of Gary and Dawn having kids almost makes me barf. Then, I saw him. Gary Oak as handsome as ever. He was my best friend until he decided to leave me in the cold for Dawn. Yet, in the mist of that cold loneliness, I knew I love Gary, and I would fight for him, even if it takes forever!

Then, Misty said in the microphone, "Attention everyone! The wedding is about to begin. Please be seated."

Then, everyone hustled to were they needed to be seated. I began to panic.

'Where do I go? I can't be seated, someone might recognize me! Umm...' I kept on thinking until I found my solution. In all the confusion, I hid behind the curtains near the end of the isle. Then, the Organs start playing.

'I swear,' I thought after a moment, 'It sounds like a death march kinda song, not a wedding song!' These people have bad taste in music.

Then, I saw _her_, floating down the isle as if she were some pageant queen. I poked my head out a little and saw his face and he looked as if her were daydreaming.

"Deep in my heart," I told myself, "I knew he was wishing it was me walking down that isle instead of Dawn."

I began rehearsing what I'm gonna say to Gary while the Preacher began talking.

"Don't say yes, runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, Gary. Please, don't say yes, Gary. Runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. Your time is running when they said speak now." I repeated in my mind.

Suddenly, I found myself seated in the far back of the isle. Lucky me because nobody was sitting there. It seemed like only a couple of minutes passed when the preacher said, "Speak Now or forever hold your peace."

Silence came and this was my final shot. I stood up, my hands shaking like crazy! Then, every-body's eyes where on me.

Everybody seated, (except for Gary's grandfather, Professor Oak, Ash's mom, Delia, Misty's sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily, May's Mother, Father and brother, who are known as Caroline, Norman and Max, and Paul's brother, Reggie who gave me relieved looks) gave me horrified looks and glares. I could care less because I only had my eyes on Gary, who seemed half mad, half glad.

I let out a shaky sigh and said, "Gary, you know I'm not the kind of girl, who would be rudely barging in, uninvited, to this wedding. However, you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."

Dawn yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'm the perfect girl for Gary, isn't that right, babe?" She moved her arms around his neck, but he pushed her aside and told me, softly, "Go on."

I always loved his voice, so I gave a slight giggle and continued, "So... don't say yes, runaway now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Please, don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out when the Preacher said 'Speak Now."

He gave me a blank look and nothing was making sound. I looked over to his right and set my eyes on Paul. He gave me a nod and smiled. I gave a slight nod and returned my look to Gary.

Gary still said nothing after a few deadly moments, and I took that as my sign to leave, maybe never come back. I then walked as steady as I can to the back of the church. As soon as I was outside, I allowed tears to drip down my face.

"Maybe I was just... too late..." I managed to say, out-loud.

"Too late for what?" an oh-so familiar, yet loving, voice echoed behind me.

I gasped and turned to see none other than Gary Oak, the person I was just crying for, was behind me with a smile on his face.

I wiped my tears and said to him, "So I guess you're a married man now. Now before you interrupted me, I just wanted to tell you," I took in a long sigh, "I Love You."

Then, the last thing I expected happened. He pulled me up and into a big hug. Who knew the boy got strong!

When he let go, he said, "Lets runaway now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at this back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said 'Speak Now'".

And that's exactly what we did. That same day, May and Drew became a couple, Gary left Dawn to be with me and Paul decided to find his happy ending, one without Dawn.

In the years to come, Paul found a girl named Susie, they both fell in love, got married and are now expecting a little one. Drew and May got married and have a boy named Ever, who is the Hoenn League Champion, and a set of twins named Rose (trainer) and Lavender(coordinator). Ash finally proposed to Misty and are now happily married, with their oldest son, Samuel being the Kanto League Champion while their daughter, Destiny, is on her way to become the worlds greatest breeder. Last time I checked, Dawn is single and decided to live her life coordinating along side Kenny. Gary and I got married, and had a handsome boy named Blue, who is now the Johto League Champion, and a beautiful daughter named Taylor, who is a fantastic coordinator and singer.

I believe on day, she will write a song about a girl, who rudely barged in on a white veil occasion, just to stop the love of her life from marring the wrong girl.

* * *

**Me: This completes my Oldrivalshipping One-shot! Yeah!**

**Leaf: Yeah! I love this story, and great song.**

**Gary:Who knew I was gonna get married, and to her!**

**Leaf: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Gary: Nothing, nothing at all.**

**Me: *~Whipsers to Gary~* Be careful. Keep that attitude up and you're going to lose her, forever.**

**Gary: *~Whispers back~* That's never gonna happen.**

**Me:*~Inregular voice~* OK, but don't come crying to me when you lose what's of most value.**

**Leaf: What? What are you talking about?**

**Gary: *~blushed~* N-Nothing, Why do you ask?**

**Leaf: Dude, you're as red as tomato, splattered all over sand at the beach.**

**Me: Lets just say, always keep what you consider is valuable. Even if you keep telling yourself, 'Him/Her and me? Never gonna happen.' You never know, the person you love can love you back the same way you love them.**

**Gary:... That's deep.**

**Leaf: *~Blushing~* V-Very...**

**Me: Well, Review if you love Oldrivalshipping! Oh, also review if you want more chapters on this! I'm thinking of doing somgfics of each of my favorite shippings!**

**Gary and Leaf: Review!**

***~looks at each other and blushes~8**

**Me: Ahh, young Love.**

***~They blush harder~***


End file.
